Tails's Change: Rewritten edition
by Mecha Tails
Summary: I'm back to writing fics... This is a totally rewritten edition of my first fic, Tails's Change. Chapter 5 is uploaded after another long hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Tails's Change, rewritten edition  
  
Author's note: Look who's trying to start up writing again. I'm gonna start over, hopefully making this version better than it's predecessor. hopefully.  
  
Chapter 1: The Search.  
  
The time: A few months after the final events in Sonic Adventure 2.  
  
It was a decent day in the Mystic Ruins, the temperature was moderate, and there was overcast.  
  
Tang! Clang! Tink! were the noises that were heard from a workshop near the cliffs of the Mystic Ruins, which lead down to the ocean.  
  
Inside the workshop was a two tailed fox, Miles Prower, or "Tails" as his friends like to call him.  
  
He was working on an upgrade for his plane, the Tornado 3. He was making a submarine upgrade, called the Typhoon.  
  
"The main part of it is finished" the kitsune said, standing up. "All I need is to find a Chaos Emerald to test to see if it works."  
  
He walked over to his workshop's main computers, and pressed a few buttons. A radar screen appeared.  
  
"Nothing. Not a single trace of any of them for miles." Tails said, frustrated.  
  
He went to leave when suddenly. A noise came from the radar. The kitsune ears perked up. He rushed over to the radar.  
  
There was a flashing dot coming from the rainforest. "There must be an emerald in the. I'll go get it!" Tails said.  
  
Tails turned the monitor off, grabbed a tracking device, and rushed outside. He soon found out that it was starting to rain.  
  
Tails grabbed a raincoat and an umbrella, (not wanting to risk getting himself and the device drenched), and ran out the door.  
  
He headed to the mine cart that would take him to the rainforest.  
  
Tails took out the umbrella, activated the device, and headed to the forest floor.  
  
It began to thunder. The rain got harder. But this didn't deter Tails. The device indicated that the emerald was near the ruins.  
  
Tails made his way through the forest, the lightning striking trees close to his position.  
  
Soon, Tails found the ruins, the device was going crazy. He walked around the ruins, and soon enough, he found the Red emerald, in a small crater.  
  
He went to go pick it up.  
  
Lightning struck the emerald at the exact same moment Tails touched it, badly shocking him, and shortly, sending him flying into the ruins.  
  
He hit a wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tails's Change: Rewritten edition  
  
Legal stuff: Obviously, I don't own any of the charas in this story, Sega made them. So no suing me.  
  
Claim this as your own and die.  
  
Chapter 2: The Change.  
  
A few hours later after he was sent into the wall, Tails woke up, having a bit of a headache. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle. Tails was drenched.  
  
He got up and looked around. There he saw the emerald, in it's crater still. He saw that the device he had was dropped when he was sent flying. It was ruined.  
  
Tails sighed, and picked up the ruined device, and noticed something.  
  
His raincoat felt like it was a few sizes too small. Like he grew in size after he was knocked out. He saw that the treetops were a little closer to the ground, or that's what it looked like.  
  
Tails shrugged it off, and went to pick up the emerald, and head back to his lab. The emerald slowly started to react when he picked it up, but Tails didn't notice it. He hopped into the mine cart.  
  
Tails's chest was starting to expand outward really slowly during the ride. Tails didn't notice it, though. When he jumped out, Tails felt a weird tingling sensation all over his body.  
  
Tails continued on, thinking that it was all from being slammed into the wall.  
  
The feeling stopped, the expanding stopped in the chest stopped as Tails neared his lab. At this point, he had transformed into a girl. Tails felt her raincoat was tighter than before, around the chest area.  
  
This finally got the young kitsune's attention. He looked down, and saw two rather large sized lumps, about Rouge's size, if not a little bigger on his chest. Tails hurried into his/her lab, freaked out by what s/he saw.  
  
She put the emerald, the umbrella, and the ruined device down, and rushed into the bathroom. S/He looked into the mirror. And screamed "WHAT THE HECK?!?".  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tails's Change: Rewritten edition  
Chapter 3  
  
Legal stuff: Again, I do not own any of the characters in this fic. They are all made by Sega.  
  
Onward.  
  
"I'm a freaking girl!" Tails shouted, seeing herself in the mirror. She saw that she had aged a bit from the transformation. She looked like she was about 16-17 years old now. She was utterly shocked.  
  
"What am I gonna do? Sonic is gonna freak out when he sees this!" the young kistune said. "Ack! I forgot that Sonic was coming over today! I gotta do something about this!"  
  
Just as he said that, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Tails, I'm here" Sonic's voice came through the door. "Crap" the Tails said under her breath.  
  
"Hang on a minute!" Tails said, trying to mask the change of his voice, but making it sound like "he" had a sore throat. ".Tails? What's wrong? Your voice seems to have gone horse." Sonic asked. "Got a sore throat," the vixen replied, in the same voice. Tails looked around, hoping for something to use as a disguise. The best thing he saw was a robe.  
  
The kistune vixen took it and put it on. She opened the door. "Come on in" Tails said. Sonic asked, "What's with the robe?"  
  
Tails panicked. She didn't know what to say. Sonic didn't seem to notice the. change "he" just went through. Tails, being clever, came up with an excuse. "I just took a bath, got dirty from working on the Tornado 3." Sonic gave Tails a weird look. "Well. alright, whatever you say. What is it that you have to show me?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails answered, "Come, follow me." Tails walked down, rather nervous. "I hope he doesn't find out." she thought. Just then, something snagged on her robe, and then tore it off. "Ack!" Tails said, not masking her voice this time. Sonic then wondered what happened to her voice. "Tails, why di-" he then saw what happened to Tails. "Tails? What the heck happened to you?!?" Sonic exclaimed. Tails mutters something under her breath when Sonic said that. "You look like a girl!" he exclaimed "and you look older as well." ".Sonic. how am I gonna exclaim this. I AM a girl now." Sonic looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"How did you manage to do that?!?" Sonic yelled. "I went to get a Chaos Emerald, which I found, but as I picked it up, lightning struck the emerald, and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I took the emerald, and walked back home to find out that I turned into a girl."  
  
Sonic continued to be speechless.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tails's Change: Rewritten edition Part 4

Written by Mecha Tails

Legal stuff: All characters in this fic belong to Sega. This story belongs to me, so if I find out that if someone tries to steal this and claim this as their own, I WILL take action.

Author's note: Finally after months and months of not updating, I decided to get off of my lazy duff and write a new chapter. Again, this is probably gonna be another short part, so forgive me for being a bit lazy...

Sonic stood there, speechless about the recent change Tails had just went under. Tails went from a little 8-year-old kid to a teenage girl in a matter of minutes. Both just stood there, in shock, for what seemed like hours, but in reality, only a few minutes passed. Tails broke the silence by speaking. "...Let's go see my latest invention, Sonic," she said. Sonic, somewhat coming back to his senses, nodded, and both went to the workshop.

When they got there, Tails went to the Tornado 3 and installed the Chaos Emerald. Tails pressed a button, and the Tornado started to transform. Slowly, it transformed into the submarine, the Typhoon. It finished, the transformation a complete success. Sonic, who was watching, got somewhat over the shock, and complimented "Awesome job, Tails." Tails grinned and replied with a simple "Thanks, Sonic." Tails then changed the Typhoon back into the Tornado, and leapt out. Both then proceeded to leave the workshop.

Sonic looked back at Tails, and blinked in disbelief that someone that he almost literally raised as a "younger brother" for years was not only older, but also now a girl. "Today has been an extremely weird day, huh, Tails?" Sonic asked. "...That is putting it mildly, Sonic" Tails replied in slightly sarcastic tone. "I wonder how the others are going to react to this" Tails asked. "I fear that they might have a worse reaction than you did..." the kistune added. Sonic, not being able to comment, looked outside already. It was night already. "...I'm gonna go. Its getting late... maybe some rest will help the both of us... catch ya later, Tails." Sonic said, heading out the door. "Good night, Sonic" Tails replied. Then Sonic left.

Tails, realizing it's late, decided it was time to turn in for the night. She went to take a shower. During her shower, she took the time to analyze her now more feminine figure. She saw the wider hips, the hourglass figure, and such. When she finished, she took a towel, and dried herself off. She then stopped in front of a full body size mirror. She looked herself over once more, and said "...Guess I'm a girl now" she muttered, and walked off. She went to bed shortly after.

One night's sleep later... 

Tails woke up, wishing that last night was all but a terrible nightmare, and Tails was her normal self. This soon faded as Tails quickly glanced herself over again. She then realized something: Now that she is a girl now, she going have to put on clothes like Amy, and Rouge do. Thing is, though, she didn't know the first thing about how to get clothes period, much less for the female gender, and second, Tails had nothing to wear to shop for clothes. This was quite a problem, until Tails thought of something. Amy was a girl, and she would be able to help Tails with this problem. Tails instantly reached for a phone and dialed Amy's apartment.

Amy was daydreaming about her precious little Sonic as always, when the phone rang. After recovering, she instantly dashed for the phone, and then proceeded to ask "Hello? Who might this be?" "Hiya Amy, this is Tails... I need to come over to your place right away" Tails said. Amy instantly replied by asking, "Tails, what happened to your voice? It's sounds... different." "I'll explain when I get there, see you soon" Tails then hung up, threw on the robe she used last night, rushed to the workshop, got the Tornado started, converted it to kart mode, and drove off.

Shortly after, Tails arrived at the apartment building Amy was living in. Tails rushed inside before she could be spotted by anyone, and then took the elevator to the floor Amy was on. She reached Amy's door soon after, and knocked. "Hello? It's me, Tails. I'm here." Tails said. Amy went to go get the door. She was surprised that she was very close to eye level with Tails for once. She instantly asked "...Tails? What happened to you? Your voice sounds higher pitched, and... you as tall as me. Also, what is with the robe?" Tails then replied, "I'll explain when I get inside, in private." Amy gave a weird look, and then let Tails in.

Tails then started to tell about what happened yesterday. "Yesterday afternoon, I was working on an upgrade for the Tornado 3..." Tails then proceeded to go along with the story, explaining about how she needed a Chaos Emerald to get it to work, finding one, how lightning struck the emerald at the exact time she touched the emerald she found, and how it sent her flying and knocked her out, then waking up later, and picking up the emerald. "...as I went home with the emerald in hand, something weird happened to me." Tails ended. Amy asked "And that weird thing is...?" Tails hesitated. "...You promise not to freak out about it, alright?" Amy then looked at Tails, and replied, "...I promise." "Well, then... guess I'll take this robe off then." Tails said. She took off the robe, reveling her true figure.

Amy looked at this, and blinked in disbelief. She walked up to Tails, befuddled. She pokes Tails's chest, trying to determine if the breasts there were real. She then asked "...Tails? What's up with... these? I... thought you were a guy..." as she continues poking, still in disbelief. Tails sweatdropped, and then said "...Please stop that Amy... those... are real... the emerald turned me into a girl" Amy stopped, and blinked, staring at Tails. "Say that again?" Amy asked, still in disbelief. Tails then proceeded to repeat herself, saying "The emerald had a weird reaction to me after lightning struck it as I touched it... it turned me into a girl..." Amy backed up, shocked with disbelief. She soon got over it, though.

Amy then proceeded to ask, "This... is a rather weird change... but... why did you come over here to tell me right away?" Tails then blushed, embarrassed about this. Tails then replied, "I came here because... well... you saw the robe I was wearing, right?" Amy nodded, and then replied, "You have no clothes to wear. Being a girl, you're going have to wear them from now on. I assume you would want my help to figure out how girls pick out their clothes and such, right?" Tails nodded, blushing more. Amy paused, realizing that this was embarrassing to Tails. She wanted to help Tails, but this was a rather... odd problem for them, to say at the least. A thought suddenly crossed Amy's mind. "Who else has seen you... like this?" the pink hedgehog asked. Tails replied "Sonic has seen me already... he was quite shocked about it as well." Amy paused, replying, "...I see." Tails stood there, still having the "I can't believe this is happening to me" look on her face from all of this. Amy, thinking quickly, decided to try to break this awkward silence by saying "...I'll let you borrow some of my clothes until we can get you your own." She then left the room to get some clothing. Tails muttered in pure embarrassment while Amy got clothes. Amy came back with one of her dresses she usually wore on days she attempts to get Sonic to go out on a date with her. It looked rather nice.

Tails looked at the dress funny, and retorted "I'm not wearing a dress. Don't you have any pants I can wear, Amy?" Amy replied almost immediately "Tails, I don't think any normal pants would fit you... where would your tails go?" Tails then looked back, and realized that any pants she would wear would need to have holes for the tails. Tails then reluctantly put on the dress. It barely fit her. The dress stopped near the ground, so no perverts could attempt to look up into it without being noticed. There was a slight problem elsewhere, though. Tails's... bust had trouble fitting in the dress. It was somewhat revealing. Both noticed this, and Amy said, "...Maybe we should go get you some proper clothes right now. I haven't gone shopping in ages, anyways."

Tails gave off a groan when Amy mentioned clothes shopping. Both she and Sonic knew that when Amy goes shopping, she went overboard. Or that is what they thought. Amy left the room immediately to go get ready for shopping. Amy came back, with money ready, and ran out the door, grabbing Tails, dragging her with at an amazingly fast speed. When Tails regained her senses and realized what was going on, Tails was already outside the building. Amy was still going at a fast rate. If there is anything that she would possibly love more than her darling little Sonic and being on his adventures with him, it would be shopping.

Amy darted down the street, very eager to get to a clothing store. Tails would of tried to stop her, but she didn't want to be seen in public right now, even more so in this kind of outfit. Soon, they reached a women's clothing store. Both entered quickly, Tails, for wanting to avoid being seen by the public, and Amy, for obvious reasons. When inside, Amy slowed down quite a bit. She was heading to the checkout counter. Tails looked at Amy weirdly, and followed, watching out for anyone else in the store. Amy went up to the person working at the checkout, and greeted her, "Hello, how are you doing today?" she said. The girl at the counter replied "Hello, Amy, nice to see you today." She replied. She noted Tails, who was following Amy. "Who's this?" she asked. Tails panicked. She had no idea what to do. Amy, seeing this, replied, "This is a friend of mine." Amy thought for a second, and came up with an idea. "Her name is... Ellis. Ellis Prower, a cousin of Tails" she said. Tails suddenly looked at Amy weird, and then realized what she was doing. Tails stopped, and gave a nervous laugh. "Yea... most of the clothes I had where thrown out. They got too old for me" Tails replied, attempting to play along with Amy's lie. "I... see. Nice to meet you, Ellis" the checkout girl replied. Amy then immediately went into the depths of the store, dragging Tails with. Amy was going through the clothes, almost totally engrossed in the whole thing.

Short while later, Amy went into the dressing room area, and entered one of the rooms, leaving Tails outside. Tails stood there, confused. "Uh... Amy? Aren't we here to buy clothes for me?" Tails asked. Amy stopped before she got to try anything on. "...Oops... sorry, Tails... it slipped my mind." Tails just stood there, now somewhat annoyed. "I guess I got too excited to remember we're shopping... for you.... Let's go get you some clothes," Amy stated as she left the dressing room, looking slightly embarrassed. The two girls then went back into the store.

Short while later... Tails had picked out some shirts. Amy asked why Tails hasn't picked out any pants to wear, and then realized her problem. Tails's Tails wouldn't of had a place to go wearing jeans, making normal jeans impossible to wear. Tails would need special pairs of jeans that would have the holes for the tails. Amy then asked, "Why didn't you pick out something else instead, like a dress?" Tails looked at Amy annoyed. "I'm NOT wearing a dress, Amy. No ifs, ands, or buts." Tails answered, annoyed. Amy then shot back "But Tails, you need to wear some kind of bottom to go with those shirts." Tails looked back at Amy, and realized she was right. Tails then pondered for a second, and then got an idea. "Hey Amy... do you know if there is a tailor shop around town?" she asked. Amy blinked, and thought for a minute. She then answered, "Yea, as a matter of fact, I do know of such a place... follow me!" Amy said, going to the register. She paid the money for the shirts, and walked out.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a tailor's shop. The two went up to the counter, and looked at the tailor. Amy looked up and said "Hello, sir, we would like to order some specially tailored pants for my friend here. She needs some jeans that have holes in the back for her tails." The tailor looked at the two, gave them a slightly weird look, and said "Alright... I'll try making some for you. It won't be easy, and it will be expensive. Come back in a few days from now." He walked off. "Thank you. We'll be back soon." Tails said, and the two headed out the door. Tails looked at Amy and said "I think we're done for today. Let's get back to your apartment." Amy nodded, and yawned, somewhat tired. The two headed off, going back to the apartment...

End Chapter 4...


	5. Chapter 5

Tails's Change: Rewritten edition part 5

Written by Mecha Tails

Legal stuff: Same as always, the story idea is mine, the characters and places belong to SEGA.

Tails took off the tight fitting dress as they entered the apartment, and sat down on a nearby couch. "Well… that wasn't as bad as it could have been," she thought to herself, looking at the pink hedgehog. "What are you going to do, Tails?" Amy asked. "I have no clue… you and Sonic already know about this, so I don't really have to hide for the time being… guess I'll just think about how to get back to normal, if it's possible, that is." Amy looked at her, and then asked, "I see… but what if there is no way to change back? What if you're stuck like this for your whole life?" Tails shuddered at the thought, but it was a possibility that she may well be stuck like this forever. "…I guess I'll… just have to adapt to being like this then. Again, you and Sonic know about this, and haven't completely shunned me for it, so it shouldn't be that hard." Then, the vixen yawned. "Anyways, it's getting late, and I'm tired. Mind if I spend the night here? Who knows what else the emerald might of done to me, and I'd rather be here in case any other side effects show up overnight… better to have someone be able to help me incase I'm unable to help myself."

Amy looked at her, kind of surprised, and answered "Well… sure… I guess you can stay the night here. Wouldn't mind having a guest over for a night or two. Just shout if you need me for anything. You'll have to use the couch, though." Tails nodded, and went over to the couch, and looked over it. It was relatively clear and organized, and it was colored pink, to no one's surprise. "Jeez, the girl sure does love pink" she thought to herself. She then looked back at the pink hedgehog again. "Well, I think it's time to go to bed. It's getting late already, and I'll need to well rested." Amy nodded in agreement, and said "Well, good night Tails… we'll find some way around this, one way or another… hopefully, you'll be back to normal relatively soon" and she walked off, leaving Tails alone in her living room. Tails walked up to the couch, lied down, re-arranging the cushions so that she could sleep on it comfortably, shutting her eyes, and thought to herself "I hope I wake up tomorrow, and this was all just a bad dream. I don't want to be stuck in this form. But how am I going to escape it? What can I do to change myself back to normal?" She pondered, while trying to go to sleep. Soon, she came up with an idea. "Hmm… the Master Emerald can counter the Chaos Emeralds… maybe it could counter the change the emerald I got inflicted on me? It's a long shot, but it's better than nothing." Shortly, the two-tailed vixen drifted off into sleep…

End Chapter 5


End file.
